


A Bedtime Story

by hickeyziall (scentedziall), SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet Dancer Yuri, Dancing, Embedded Images, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff, Hockey Player Otabek, Injury, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sharing Clothes, katsudonbang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedziall/pseuds/hickeyziall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Before bed, their daughter always loves to hear her favorite story. Not one full of knights and princesses and magic, but one that still has a happily ever after. A story of passion, true love, and her parents.





	

“Brush your teeth.” Yuri picked up the bright blue brush sitting on the counter and gently began working it through his daughter’s auburn hair. “Make sure you get the back and your tongue and don’t swallow it.”

“Papa, I know!”

“Don’t talk while you’re brushing.”

His daughter rolled her eyes dramatically, something he would love to blame on Otabek, but he knew that particular habit was something she picked up from him. The froth of toothpaste around her mouth took away from the sass behind it and made her look more adorable than anything. It was a habit she rarely indulged in, normally reserved for small moments like this. Moments that Yuri simultaneously loved to witness and absolutely dreaded seeing more of. He adored seeing her slowly develop into the incredible young woman he knew she would become, but hated the idea of her growing up. The curse of parenting he supposed.

“There. All done. Want me to braid it?”

“No, thank you. Daddy promised he’d tell me a story tonight!”

“Did he? Why wasn’t I told about this?”

In response, he got a wide-eyed look that he could definitely blame Otabek for teaching her. “I don’t know, papa. It’s just one story. Daddy’s been gone so long.”

“You’re a sneaky one. Where’d you learn that from? I bet it was your Uncle Vitya. You spend one weekend with him and you come back all devious. I thought Uncle Yuuri would have been more responsible.”

“Papa!”

“Fine, fine.”

While his daughter was busy dancing over her success, Yuri grabbed her from behind and started swinging her around her bedroom. She let out a high-pitched squeal and scrambled to grab onto the hand Yuri had wrapped around her waist. Her legs swung wildly through the air as she attempted to wiggle out of Yuri’s firm grip. They were so caught up in their own world, they missed the sound of the door opening.

For a few seconds, Otabek leaned against the doorway enjoying the view of his beautiful family. During the few weeks he’d been gone, all he could think about was getting home to them and wrapping them up in his arms again. His teammates had ribbed him constantly for all the texting, phone calls, and video chats he’d done while they were traveling. Most of them he waved off without a care, but a few he got payback for later.

As sneakily as possible, he moved to wrap his arms around his husband to stop him from spinning and pried his arms off their daughter. “Run, ainalaiyn!”

Their daughter giggled loudly, then scrambled onto her bed so she would be out of reach and hid behind her teddy bear. With her safely out of range, Otabek slipped his arm under Yuri’s knees and swiftly picked him up into a quick spin. An arm wrapped tightly around his neck, while the other reached back dramatically-like he would during a performance. When Otabek removed his arm from under his knees, Yuri gracefully let his legs twist down, until his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

“Close your eyes, Aliya. We’re about to be gross.”

They heard her let out a little giggle and knew she would be covering her face with her fingers spread. Knowing it would make her laugh more, Otabek dipped Yuri as low as possible without fear of dropping him. Yuri huffed at him, but didn’t do anything drastic to get out of the kiss he pressed gently against his lips. A hand tapping against the back of his head signaled he needed to pull away and he was greeted with Yuri giving him a firm look.

“Our daughter is in the room. One you promised a story to, unless I’ve been misinformed.”

“Right. Story time.” Otabek pulled them both onto the bed and waited for their daughter to get comfortable in his husband’s lap before he continued. “What story do you want tonight?”

“Can I have my favorite one?”

“I don’t know. That one’s a little long and it’s nearly your bedtime. How about something shorter?”

“Please, daddy? Papa, can daddy please tell the story?”

The two exchanged a quick look, that ended with Yuri rolling his eyes and Otabek pressing a quick kiss to the top of his husband’s head. “Okay. Once upon a time…”

* * *

Otabek pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and shifted his bag higher up on his shoulder as he continued the walk to his apartment. His legs burned with every step he took and he regretted not riding his motorcycle to practice that morning. The day before a game they normally did a lighter training, but things had gotten a little touchy and it ended in the difficulty escalating dramatically. By the time practice ended, all he wanted was to get home, eat some food, take a hot shower, and relax on his couch for the rest of the night.

Those plans got tossed out the window at the sound of several girls chattering excitedly nearby. At first, he thought it was some of the fans that hung around the practice facility on occasion, but the odd cat ears they were wearing made him think otherwise. All of them were wearing some other form of cat apparel on their person as well-leopard print leggings, a lion shirt, shoes painted with tiger stripes. He wasn’t sure why they were there, until he turned down the alley they were outside of and noticed someone with blonde hair hiding in a side doorway.

Otabek glanced back at the girls sniffing around the alley, then turned his attention to the person now peeking their head around the doorway to look at them. “Do you need some help?”

The person jumped and looked at Otabek with wide, green eyes. “What?”

“Help. Getting away from them. I know some other ways around.”

“What do you want in return?”

“Umm, nothing. I was just offering to help.”

“If you say so. I’ll accept your help, but I’ll kick your ass if you try anything.”

“I’m sure you will.”

The man poked his head back out again, then immediately ducked back into his hiding spot. “Where are we going?”

“This way. Do you want me to hold that?”

“Does it look like I need your help?”

“No, but it’s polite to offer.”

“Sorry. I’m a little stressed and they aren’t helping things.”

With an understanding nod, Otabek moved his body to block the man from the girls’ view and motioned for him to go. “I get it. I’ve found ice cream is a pretty good solution for times like this.”

“Does it look like I eat ice cream? I’m on a very strict diet.”

“Who will know if you cheat? There’s a place that makes their own ice cream not far from here. It’s the best thing you’ll ever eat.”

“People warned me about guys like you. Trying to lead me astray.”

“Do you want ice cream or not?”

“That depends.” The man crossed his arms over his chest and gave Otabek a stern look, that might have made others cower in fear, but only sparked Otabek’s interest in him. “Will there be mint chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“Just this once and nobody better find out about this. I’ll get in big trouble if they find out.”

“I think we can managed that. I’m Otabek Altin.”

“Yuri Plisetsky. Take me to the ice cream.”

“As you wish.”

“Cute. Hope you’re prepared to back that up.”

“Very. Here.”

Otabek shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around Yuri’s shoulders, then rolled up the sleeves so they didn’t cover his hands. He then took his sunglasses off and slid them onto Yuri’s face, receiving nothing more than a raised eyebrow from the other man. The last thing he did was slowly slip the hair tie from the man’s hair and ruffle it slightly, so it had a little windswept look to it.

“Won’t you get cold?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that far. Come on. The faster we walk, the faster you get ice cream.”

* * *

 Otabek hid his chuckle by eating another spoonful of his peppermint fudge ice cream Yuri had been eying since he finished his own. The intensity of his eyes might have been unsettling, if Otabek wasn’t used to being watched by thousands of people on an almost daily basis. Instead, he just found the man’s obvious desire humorous and wondered if he would ever say anything. Growing up with a younger sibling, Otabek was used to sharing his food, so he held out his spoon for Yuri before he even had the chance to ask.

“Thanks.” The man let out a little moan at the taste, then handed the spoon back to him. “That is so good. Lilia will kill me when she finds out.”

“Why are you on diet?”

“Everyone in our troupe is on a strict diet. We have to make sure we stay healthy through the season and get plenty of energy for all the practices and performances we have.”

“You’re a dancer.”

Yuri nodded and tapped his fingers rhythmically against the table. “Ballet. I started as a child and went professional by the time I was fifteen.”

“You must be incredibly talented.”

“It was expected of me. I was trained by the best.” He shrugged his shoulders like it wasn’t a big deal, then focused his piercing gaze on Otabek. “What about you? Don’t think I forgot you said you got the crazy fans thing. You didn’t sound like you meant it in the sympathetic way.”

“It’s not obvious?”

“Should it be? Are you some actor that everyone knows?”

The little chuckle Otabek let out had Yuri glaring at him. “It’s not that. I’m not an actor. Pretty far from it. I’m a hockey player.”

“Huh. I don’t think I would have ever guessed that.”

“I don’t look athletic?”

“Funny.” Another spoonful of ice cream ended up disappearing from Otabek’s hand, before Yuri continued. “Most of the hockey players I know are missing teeth. All of your teeth seem to be there.”

“One of them might be fake.”

“Really?”

“No, but I do have some pins from breaking a few of my bones.”

“Interesting and where are you from?”

“Almaty, Kazakhstan.”

“Long way from home.”

With a small shrug, Otabek finished off the last of his ice cream. “It’s hard, but I keep in touch with my family and visit during the off-season. What about you?”

“Technically Moscow, but I moved to St. Petersburg when I was young to get better training. It’s been a while since I’ve been to Moscow, but my grandpa calls all the time. It makes things a little easier. And being with the troupe. Some of them are like family, not that I tell any of them that. They’d be insufferable. More so than they already are.”

Otabek stood up and grabbed the two bags out of the chair next to him, despite the fact Yuri tried to reach for his own. He held his arm out for Yuri to take and felt a wave of delight roll through him when Yuri willingly looped his own through it. The warmth radiating off Yuri’s body felt pleasant against his side and he couldn’t help thinking he could get used to the feeling. A little squeeze on his arm made him think Yuri might be thinking the exact same thing he was.

“Where are you staying? I’ll walk you back.”

“That’s not really necessary. I can get there on my own. I’m sure you have other things you could be doing.”

“Not really.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Yuri stopped in the middle of the sidewalk-flipping someone off when they said something rude about their sudden stop. “Take me out. Something fun. I’m trusting you not to bore me.”

“There’s one thing that comes to mind.”

* * *

“Hey, Beka!” A blush spread across Otabek’s cheeks as he slowly took in Yuri with his wet hair hanging loosely around his face and one of Otabek’s old jerseys swamping him. His pale legs were tucked underneath his body and he was leaning on one hand, causing the jersey to slide off his thin shoulder. “What are you staring for?”

“No reason.”

A sly smile appeared on Yuri’s face and he leaned a little closer to his laptop, so Otabek could see more of his collarbone. “Really? No reason at all?”

“Tease.”

“Only for you. I saw your game the other night. Great goal. Your celebration could use a little work. I could choreograph something for you.”

“Whatever you could come up with, I guarantee you I wouldn’t be flexible enough to pull it off.”

“But it would be fun to watch you struggle.”

“I thought you cared about me?”

“I love you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like to see you struggle from time to time. Keeps things interesting. Why are you staring again?”

“Did you just…” Otabek took a few seconds to go over what he had just heard one more time, then slowly nodded his head. “Right. I love you, too.”

“Too? I didn’t… Oh, shit! I did. Over video chat!”

“Yura.”

“That’s so embarrassing. I can’t believe I did that. I didn’t even mean to and we’ve only been dating eight months.”

“Yura.”

“I mean, that’s longer than Yuuri and Victor had been dating before they said it, but we hardly see each other.”

“Yura.”

“And I probably made you uncomfortable. Please, tell me you didn’t say it back because you felt obligated to. That’s the worst. Just because I’m a moron-”

“Yura!” Otabek winced at how loud his voice came out and hoped none of his neighbors were disturbed by him. “Yura, there’s no need to freak out.”

“Yes, there is! I just unintentionally told you I loved you over video chat.”

“I don’t care if it was over video chat. We’ve seen each other more through video chat than real life and the fact you did it unintentionally, only worries me if you don’t actually feel that way. Do you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in love. How am I supposed to know?”

Even though he knew it would frustrate him, Otabek shrugged his shoulders in response. “It’s different for everyone.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I know because when I wake up in the morning, the first thing I think of is you. I know because you make me smile without even realizing it. I love how talented and strong you are. I love that you support me and how you look in my jersey. I know I love you because of all the little thing and the big things and the idea of spending the rest of my life with you, makes me feel unbelievably happy.”

“That’s the most I’ve ever heard you say at once.”

“I hope that wasn’t the only thing you took out of that.”

“Of course, it wasn’t.” Yuri’s cheek turned a rosy pink and his fingers twisted nervously into the bottom of the jersey. “I love you.”

“I know.”

“You fucking asshole!”

* * *

The press of a warm body along his front made it extremely difficult to force himself out of bed, like he should be. How his alarm never managed to wake up Yuri always confused Otabek, especially when the smallest shift in the mattress did, but he was always grateful for it. It gave him the chance to enjoy having him in his arms before he had to get up for practice every morning. The only problem was he knew he would miss it when Yuri had to leave in a month, something he preferred not to think about.

“Stop thinking so loud.” Yuri turned around and bumped his nose uncomfortably against Otabek’s mouth. “I’m on vacation. I shouldn’t be up this early.”

“Sorry, Suiktim.”

“Your sister called you old-fashioned when I told her you call me that. She said she always knew you were an old fart at heart.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Maybe she didn’t say an old fart, but you get the point.”

After pushing some of the hair out Yuri’s face, Otabek leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “It may be old-fashioned, but it’s fitting.”

“If you say so. When do you need to leave?”

“Mhmm, I should get up now. Practice starts in forty-five minutes and I still need to get dressed.”

“Shame. I’m going to miss my space heater.”

“Is that all you’re going to miss?”

“What else would there be?” Before Yuri had time to move, Otabek rolled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. “Ugh. You’re so heavy. Get off me, you ass.”

“But I’m just being a good space heater.”

“You’re crushing me. Beka, get off!”

Otabek pushed up onto his elbows to relieve some of the weight he had been pressing into Yuri, then leaned forward to give him a long kiss. A sound of disgust came from Yuri, but he didn’t try to get out of the kiss. One hand buried in Otabek’s hair, while the other ran down the back of his head. Shivers shot down his spine and he returned the favor by tugging lightly on Yuri’s soft hair, earning him a little groan in response.

“Didn’t you say you needed to get ready?”

“I have plenty of time.”

A tinkling laugh filled the room and Otabek smiled widely at the sound. “You’re going to be late and you have an important game tomorrow. That wouldn’t be very captainly of you.”

“They would understand.”

“Your coach is going to blame me for your bad behavior.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“Am not.” Yuri leaned up to press a quick kiss to his lips, then tucked his legs up and used them to push Otabek out of bed. “You okay down there?”

Before Yuri could roll into the middle of the bed, Otabek grabbed an arm and leg and tugged him off as well. Yuri landed on top of him, accidentally elbowing him in the process, and let out an angry hiss at him. When Yuri tried to crawl back into bed, he grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. A hand smacked against his butt and his legs flailed wildly in the air as he attempted to wiggle out of Otabek’s strong hold on him.

“Put me down!”

“Nope. I’m taking you with me now.”

“It’s too early, Beka! I want to sleep in.”

“You’re awake now and you’re coming with me, then we’ll go to that place you like for lunch.”

“Ice cream?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You’re so good to me.” Once he was set down, Yuri stood on his tiptoes to plant a short kiss on Otabek’s lips. “I’m stealing your jacket.”

“It’s not like I’m going to need it. Make sure you wear long pants this time.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

“How do I look?” Otabek looked up from the book he was reading to find Yuri leaning against the doorway to their bedroom looking absolutely stunning. His hair was split into two braids resting over his shoulders with one half dyed a stunning bright blue that matched the detailing on the jersey he wore. The jersey fell to his mid-thigh and covered up part of the skin that were showing through the holes in the side of his leggings. On his feet, he had on a pair of blue high-tops that matched his hair perfectly. “Well?”

“Gorgeous.”

“Good thing I won’t be sitting where you can see me. I’d hate to be a distraction.”

Otabek put his book aside, so Yuri could climb into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You love being a distraction.”

“Not when you’re working.”

“Luckily, I have plenty of self-control. I won’t get distracted by you.”

“I can vouch for that.” A finger pushed Otabek’s chin up, then Yuri leaned down to kiss him passionately. “I expect at least one goal for me.”

“Hat-trick or it doesn’t count.”

“You’re so ridiculous.”

“Maybe, I just want to show off for you.”

“How about you focus on helping your team win and I’ll be impressed by how talented you are either way? How does that sound?”

“Like something a supportive significant other would say.”

“Killing the romance.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

While Yuri was busy rolling his eyes, Otabek lifted him up unexpectedly and started heading toward their bedroom. “What about now? Is the romance coming back?”

“Can’t be sure yet.”

“We’ll have to see how this goes?”

“Exactly.”

“Am I allowed to take these out?” Otabek pulled on one of the braids, then carefully removed the hair tie when Yuri agreed. “Is this temporary?”

“Lilia would kill me if it wasn’t. It’ll wash out in a few days.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Maybe, I’ll dye it this way someday. What do you think of that?”

“You’d look beautiful no matter what you decided to do with your hair or what you decided to wear or anything else you could ask me about. You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever had the honor of meeting and you’re an incredible person.”

A small smile graced Yuri’s face and he caressed Otabek’s neck with his nimble fingers. “Flatterer. Now, are you taking me to bed or not?”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Beka, stop!”

* * *

Forcing his eyes open felt like a Herculean task, but after several failed attempts he finally managed to do it. The dim light of whatever room he was in made it hard for him to see in great detail, but he could make out a few shapes. A beeping sound on his left tipped him off to the mostly likely place he was and looking over at the heart monitor confirmed it. It also provided him the perfect view of Yuri curled up tightly in a ball on a chair pulled up to his bedside. He was saved having to find a way to wake him, when his eyes shot open, something Otabek still wasn’t used to.

“You’re finally awake.” Blonde hair slipped out of his messy bun and fell into his face as he moved to sit on the edge of Otabek’s hospital bed. “Don’t you ever, ever fucking do that again. That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen. I can handle you getting body checked and you body checking other people, but your body went so limp and there was blood all over the ice. Yuuri had to keep me from driving everyone nuts when they wouldn’t let me see you.”

“Yura, I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“No, you’re not. You’ve been out for three days. You got a concussion and fractured your collarbone. There was swelling and half your face is a bruise now. You’ll need physiotherapy and help doing things around the house because you can’t move your right arm. I’m taking time off from the troupe to help you. I’ve already put in the call.”

“You didn’t need to do that. My family will-”

“Don’t. You scared the shit out of me, Beka. You’re going to have to deal with me being overbearing for at least a month.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Glad you agree. I’m going to let the nurse know you’re awake. Don’t you dare fall back asleep and if you ever do that again, I’ll kick your ass. Got it?”

“Yes, Suiktim.”

“Flattery isn’t going to get you out of this.”

“I know, Yura.”

Yuri squeezed his hand tightly and let out a shaky breath, then started making his way to the hospital room door. “Beka, I love you.”

“I know.”

“You’ve already used that one, moron.”

“I know. I just wanted to see you smile.”

Even though he couldn’t hear him, Otabek could vaguely make out Yuri’s body shaking with silent laughter. When his head dropped heavily against the door, concern ran through Otabek and he wished he had enough control over his body to get out of bed. A few seconds later, Yuri lifted his head and turned to give Otabek a reassuring smile before he left the room. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Otabek in the uncomfortable semi-silence of his unfamiliar hospital room.

* * *

“Leave it.” Yuri pouted and dropped back onto the couch with his arms crossed firmly over his chest like a petulant child. “You’ll make it worse if you keep messing with it.”

“This sucks. I’m bored.”

“You’ve said that at least twenty-two times now and I wasn’t even here for half of them.”

“Then how would you know?”

“Because I know you, Yura. You always talk, even when no one’s around to listen to you.”

“I’m not dignifying that ludicrous comment with a reply.”

Even though he knew Yuri wasn’t really upset by what he said, Otabek pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek. A tongue poked out at him, but Yuri still let him slide underneath him and press another kiss to his temple. When he went to reach for the remote, it was lifted away from where it had been resting on the cushion. It was quickly moved out of the way again, then a third time and a fourth time and a fifth.

“It’s not happening.”

“Sharing is caring.”

“Screw that.” Yuri pulled the batteries out of the remote, then tossed them to two different spots in the living room. “No changing the channel now.”

“What are you going to do when you get bored of this?”

“Make you get them for me. Obviously.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

“I’ll make you miserable by complaining constantly.”

“I could just get up and leave.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me.”

One hand ran down Otabek’s thigh, while the other reached back to gently cup his face. “Not going to work. I’m pretty tired out from practice. I don’t think I could make it all the way across the room.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Super tired. I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“No! Beka, don’t! The batteries.”

“Too late.”

Otabek slid further down the couch, making sure not to accidentally knock into Yuri’s hurt ankle, and tightened his hold on Yuri, like a personal teddy bear. He pressed his face into Yuri’s hair and pretended to yawn loudly right next to his ear. Once he shuffled around to get more comfortable, he started snoring obnoxiously and smacking his lips. Before he started pulling at the arms keeping him pinned to Otabek’s chest, Yuri let out an angry hiss like a pissed off cat.

“Let me go! You’re going to break my ribcage!”

“That’s a little dramatic.”

“I beg to differ. Your ridiculous muscles are going to be the death of me.”

“Doubtful. They haven’t crushed you yet.” Suddenly, Yuri went suspiciously limp in his arms and let his head thunk back awkwardly against Otabek’s shoulder. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing. How can I be planning something? I can’t move. I’m going to be stuck here forever. I’m just giving into my fate.”

“Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t give in. What do you really have planned?”

“Nothing.” Yuri nuzzled his head against the underside of Otabek’s chin, then let out a content sigh and laced their fingers together. “Sleep for a little while.”

“Okay. Sleep well, zhanym.”

* * *

It looked more like a ball of fluff than an animal, but the adorable look on Yuri’s face was all Otabek needed to see to know they would be taking it home. His face was practically pressed against the bars of the cage the kitten was in and his fingers were as far into the cage as he could get them. He was wiggling them back and forth, while he made cute, little noises under his breath. The cat mewled happily at him, then reached out a fluffy paw to bat at one of the fingers in his face.

“Beka…” Green eyes turned to Otabek with a pleading look, followed by an identical pair of green eyes doing the same moments later. “Look at him. Isn’t he the cutest?”

“Well, are you going to get him or not?”

“I can’t get a kitten. Most of the hotels we stay at don’t allow pets and I wouldn’t want to force him to go on the road with me like that. I’d have to leave him somewhere and he’d get lonely.”

“Leave him with me.”

“With you? I’m not going to ask you to take care of my cat. Do you even like cats?”

With a roll of his eyes, Otabek knelt down next to Yuri by the cage and stuck one of his own fingers into the cage. “Do you really think I would come in here with you if I wasn’t willing to look after a cat? I knew you would want one. The only question is: is this the one?”

“But what about when you travel? You’d still have to get him boarded, especially when you have those long road trips.”

“I doubt my sister would mind stopping by the apartment to take care of him while I’m out of town. She’d probably take the opportunity to move herself in if I’m gone long enough.”

“Are you sure she won’t mind?”

“She loves fluffy animals and hates her roommate. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

Yuri bit his lip thoughtfully, then looked back at the kitten still batting playfully at both of their fingers. The kitten let out a cute sound that instantly made Yuri melt against Otabek’s side and the decision was made. His boyfriend pulled him up hastily and nearly ran over to the poor woman minding her own business behind the front desk. The woman looked up with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t seem to have a problem understanding Yuri’s rapid chatter.

After the adoption papers were signed, Yuri hurried back over to the kitten he had been playing with earlier and waited impatiently for them to give him the kitten. He gently cradled him to his chest and smiled even bigger when the kitten pawed at his nose with a little meow. The woman that had helped them watched on with a happy look in her eyes, then snapped a quick picture to add to their wall. She thanked them once again for adopting the kitten and gave a little wave as they left the small shelter.

“What are you going to name him?”

“Niko. After my grandpa.”

Otabek kissed the sad look off Yuri’s face and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I like it. We need to go to the pet store.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you even paying attention?”

“Pet store. Food, toys, treats, bed, scratching post. Don’t want him to ruin the furniture.”

“I’m going to be fighting for your attention now.” The look Yuri sent him could have melted ice, but Otabek knew exactly what it meant. “Admit it. You’re going to be obsessed with Niko for a few days. You’ll forget I’m even there.”

“I’d never forget about you. You take up too much space.”

“Rude.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“What am I going to do about it?”

“That’s what I asked. Are you starting to lose your hearing, old man?”

“That’s it.”

Before Yuri could get away, Otabek stooped down to pick him up, being mindful of the kitten cradled in his arms. “People are giving us funny looks.”

“Who cares?”

“Good point. To the pet store, noble steed!”

“Neigh.”

* * *

The sound of his phone vibrating incessantly against his side table pulled him out of the peaceful sleep he’d fallen into earlier. His hand searched for where his phone ended up the night before and was more than a little surprised at the thirty-two messages-all from Yuri. When he checked the time, a wave of concern ran through him as he quickly did the math for the time difference in his head. He was going to quickly scroll through the messages to figure out what happened, but it immediately became apparent he wouldn’t need to. Every message was the exact same, something that only made his concern increase tenfold.

Without bothering to throw a shirt on, Otabek booked it to his desk and logged into his laptop to find twelve video chat requests. A thirteenth request popped up as Otabek went to answer one of the other requests. He pressed the answer button and waited for Yuri’s face to pop up on the screen. When he finally showed up, the first thing Otabek noticed was the serious expression on his face, followed by the fact Yuri looked dressed for a performance.

“You finally answered. I was starting to think you wouldn’t wake up in time.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, but I just-shit.” Yuri turned around in his chair and shouted something at someone off the screen. “Where was I? Right. Nothing’s wrong, but I realized something and I wanted to talk to you about it as soon as possible.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“I am ready. Look, I need to just get this off my chest and I don’t have a lot of time to do it. Don’t interrupt, got it?”

“Sure.”

“Great. Now, I don’t want you think I’m doing this because of you. That didn’t come out right. The point is I don’t want you to feel responsible for what I’m about to say or like you pressured me into feeling this way. I think I’ve felt this way for a while, but I didn’t realize it until today. I’m so… I’m so tired of doing this. Living this way is getting so hard. I wake up in morning and my feet hurt and my knees and every muscle in my body. I feel so tired all the time and I’m starting to hate this. I never wanted to hit that point, but I think I have.”

Yuri’s head dropped into his hands and Otabek could hear the sound of him breathing heavily through his crappy laptop speaker. Instead of trying to comfort him, Otabek stayed completely silent, like Yuri had asked him to, and patiently waited for Yuri to lift his head again. When he did, Otabek could see tears threatening to fall down Yuri’s cheeks and ruin his makeup.

“I always told myself I was never going to be the kind of person that let love get in the way of their career, but I’m realizing that it might not be so bad to do that. I’ve given so much of my life to doing this. I’ve done so much and now every performance feels like it’s taking a small part of me away, like it’s chipping away at me. Then I think about you and I hate the fact we hardly get to see each other and I think about the month and a half we get to just be together and I want that. All the time. We’ve done this for five years and I never felt like it wasn’t enough, but now I… I think I’m done. Living this life. I want to wake up in the morning with you and go to all your games and help you when you get hurt and go to bed with you every night. I want to have a home again. I want to go home.”

“Yura, whatever you decide, you know I’ll support you. There was actually something I got you a few months ago that I was waiting to give you, but maybe now would be best. Give me a second.”

“Hurry. I really need to go.”

“Two seconds.”

Otabek hurried to the locked box he kept in his sock drawer and pulled the key out of the bottom drawer of his bedside table. His hands shook a little as he put the key into the lock, then opened the lid to grab what he needed. The little box he hadn’t opened in the three months since he bought it was sitting on top of everything. With steadier hands, he snatched the box out of it and sped back to the living room.

“I’d love to tell you I had something romantic planned for this, but everything I thought of seemed ridiculous. I’m not sure what I would have done.” He opened up the box and held it high enough to the camera Yuri would be able to see some of the little detailing on it. “What do you say?”

“Oh, my… Shit! I’m going to ruin my makeup and get yelled at for having puffy eyes.”

“Are you going to marry me or not?”

A watery laugh erupted from Yuri’s mouth, then he nodded furiously and smiled widely. “Yes. As soon as your season is over, we’re getting married and you’re coming to my last performance. I don’t care if you have a game. Your coach can deal with you taking off one game for personal matters. There’s so much to plan.”

“Yuri! It’s time!” Otabek recognized the sound of Yuuri’s (slightly panicked) voice. “We need to get you out there!”

“I’ll be out in a second! I’m sorry I woke you up for this.”

“Don’t. I told you I would always be there for you, even at three in the morning when I have practice in three hours.”

“Love you, Beka!”

“You’re going to be incredible, Yura. Love you.”

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Otabek shoved open the door to their apartment and was greeted with the sound of Yuri cursing colorfully in multiple languages. When he poked his head into the living room, it took him a while to find Yuri in the piles of boxes creating tittering towers Otabek feared might crush anything that had the misfortune of bumping into them. The only reason he could even see Yuri in the middle of it all was because of the man’s blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb. It was all piled on top of his head, making it a perfect beacon for Otabek to lock on to.

The cursing continued as Otabek crossed the room, trying to find some way to navigate all the boxes as he did so. Not seeing any other option, Otabek removed his shoes before climbing over the back of the couch and sliding in behind Yuri. His fiancé jumped in surprise, nearly hitting one of the towers in the process, then turned to look at him with wild eyes. Their cat jumped on top Yuri’s head adding to the look and causing Otabek to feel more concerned than he had already been.

“I see your things arrived.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you need help?”

“Umm,” Yuri pulled one of the few boxes he had opened closer and leaned back heavily into Otabek’s chest. “I found his stuff. I don’t know what do with it.”

“Oh, Yura.”

“Don’t. You know I hate that.”

“I’m not pitying you. I know this isn’t easy for you. Losing him was hard on you and this is going to be, too. You loved him. It’s to be expected. That doesn’t mean I like seeing you hurt.”

“I miss him.”

“Me too. He was incredibly kind and told the best baby stories.”

A watery snort burst from Yuri as he pressed his face against Otabek’s neck, then he started to shake with laughter. “Remember the one he told about me faceplanting?”

“That was a good one, but my favorite was your first crush.”

“No! That’s so embarrassing. If he ever found out…”

“I’d think he’d find it flattering and cute. You were an adorable child.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about.” Yuri turned to look at him with a steely expression, that meant he expected Otabek to take him very seriously. “If he finds out, then he tells Victor and I’ll never hear the end of it! He’ll bring it up at every possible opportunity and he’ll definitely find some way to work it into whatever speech he plans on giving at our wedding, then everyone will know and I’ll never be able to show my face in public again.”

“That’s a bit hyperbolic.”

“No. It’s accurate. Yuuri can never find out. None of them can find out. No one! Don’t use your knowledge for evil, Beka.”

“Fine, but I still don’t see how it’s a big deal. So, you thought Yuuri was cute when you were younger. It was probably because you looked up to him. A little hero worship that turned into a crush that eventually went away. It’s not that uncommon.”

While letting out a loud groan, Yuri slumped lower against Otabek and angled his head to awkwardly look up at him. “Just agree with me and never tell.”

“Promise. Now, sit up. We need to unpack some of these boxes. This is our living room, not a storage unit.”

“Beka?”

“Yes, Suiktim?”

“Thank you.” Yuri’s hands delicately framed his face and he pushed high enough onto his knees to kiss Otabek’s forehead. “You always know what to do to make me feel better. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much. You know me so well.”

Otabek smiled softly as he wrapped one arm around Yuri’s waist and ran the other lovingly up his back. Slowly, Yuri lowered his body down so he was sitting on Otabek’s lap, then pressed their bodies tightly together, eliminating all the space between them. His head dropped onto Otabek’s shoulder, while his hands messed lazily with Otabek’s hair. Yuri let out a content sigh and pressed a few kisses against the side of Otabek’s neck.

“I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I already know, but I wouldn’t say no to you reminding me every now and again.”

“I plan on telling you every day for the rest of our lives.”

* * *

No one could deny how happy they looked. In fact, most of their friends and family had mentioned it while they congratulated them. Otabek could see it in Yuri’s eyes every time he stole a glance at the man he could now call his husband and he knew he had a similar look in his. Admittedly, the day felt like something out of a fairy tale. Everything had gone flawlessly and there’d been nothing to distract them from the reason they were getting married in the first place. They loved each other and everyone could see it.

“Stop staring.” Yuri snapped his head around to look at Otabek with an eyebrow raised. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

“Wasn’t trying to be sneaky.”

“Your food's getting cold.”

A pale hand reached over to pluck a tomato off his plate, but he stopped it before Yuri could pop it in his mouth and leaned down to eat it himself. “Delicious.”

“There are kids watching.”

“I’m not doing anything untoward.”

“How old are you again?”

“Ancient.”

“You definitely sound like it.” Yuri clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then reached up to fix a strand of hair that had fallen into his face. “I don’t know why I would marry an old fossil like you.”

“Gas is pretty expensive or you could sell me to a museum.”

“Maybe I will or I’ll keep you for entertainment.”

“I like the idea of you keeping me.”

“Guess that settles it then.”

“Good.”

When Yuri went to push his hair back again, Otabek beat him to it and carefully tucked the strand behind his ear. Yuri sent him a grateful smile, then started to turn back to the mostly empty plate of food sitting in front of him. Unexpectedly, he whipped his head back around and leaned forward for a brief kiss. Otabek could only guess he was trying to avoid getting caught, but several wolf whistles let them know they’d been seen. A growl vibrated against his lips and Yuri pulled back with an angry look on his face.

“I’m going to kill them.”

“No murder at our wedding.”

“We never discussed that.”

“New rule.” Otabek ducked down to give him another kiss, then stood up and held out a hand for Yuri. “Cake?”

“Finally!”

The chair scrapped against the floor as Yuri hurried to get up-ignoring the hand held out to him until he was standing. He grabbed tightly onto it and used it to drag Otabek around the room, like an excited kid. Several people shot them amused looks, but Victor was the only one to say something that Yuri stuck his tongue out at. The person they got to do their cake smiled brightly at them and handed them a knife.

“Now, for the time you’ve all been waiting for.” Otabek rolled his eyes at Yuri, but didn’t argue with him and he wrapped his hand around Yuri’s on the knife. “Anything you want to say before we cut into this delicious dessert?”

“Yes. You have bewitched me-”

“Beka.”

“Body and soul, and-”

“Cut it out!”

“I love, I love, I love-” Before Otabek could finish, Yuri grabbed a chunk out of their cake and slammed it into his face. “you.”

After getting the knife away from Yuri and placing it on the table, he dipped Yuri down and gave him a cakey kiss. The sound of people clapping and cheering barely broke through the haze of having Yuri’s lips pressed against his. When Otabek pulled away, he was pleased to see Yuri now had cake smeared across his face and some sticking to his eyelashes. Yuri reached up to wipe it off, then popped his finger into his mouth and let out a pleased moan at the taste.

“Can we eat cakes with forks now?”

“You started it.”

“Because you were being a dork!”

* * *

 “The end.”

“She fell asleep a while ago.” Yuri’s voice came out drowsy and when he looked up at Otabek, his eyes blinked tiredly. “You’ll have to help me move her.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you sleeping in here for the night.”

“No. She’s a big girl now. She wants to be more independent.”

“I think we both know where she gets that from.”

As carefully as possible, Otabek worked his way out from underneath his husband and tried not to make any noise when he dropped to the floor. He slipped his arms under their daughter, then lifted her up high enough for Yuri to get out from under her. They tucked her in together and both left kisses against her forehead, before making their way out of the room. Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and leaned heavily against Otabek’s side on the way to their room.

“Have you not been sleeping well? You seem more tired than usual.”

“Kept waking up in the middle of the night. Too cold.”

“We should get a heavier comforter.”

Yuri shook his head at the same time he yawned loudly and nearly stumbled over his own feet. “It’d be too hot when you’re here.”

“We could switch them out.”

“Or your schedule could be all home games.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“It should.” They both fell onto their bed in a tangle of limbs, accidentally kneeing and elbowing each other in the process. “They should let you be home more. It’s inconsiderate of them.”

“The other players have families that want them home, too. That does remind me of something I wanted to talk to you about. If you’re awake enough to talk.”

“I’m awake.”

“After this season, I think I should retire.” Green eyes blinked and blinked again, then Yuri sat up with a blank expression on his face. “You’re being oddly quiet.”

“I’m processing. I thought you wanted to do at least two more seasons. You’re still fit enough and love playing.”

“True, but there’s something else I’d rather be doing.”

“Opening an ice cream shop?”

Otabek laughed and sat up so he could wrap Yuri up in his arms. “We’d have to learn how to make ice cream before that happens.”

“Then what?”

“I go on these long road trips and it would be great, but there’s always something missing. All I can think about is the fact the two most important people in my world aren’t there with me. I know we talked about me staying longer, but I’d rather be at home with the two of you. I’ve already missed enough of Aliya’s life, I’m done missing it. It’s my turn to say I want to come home.”

“Then after this season, you retire and spend as much time with us as you want.”

“So, the rest of my life?”

“The rest of our lives.” Yuri dragged him into a kiss at the same time he pulled them down to the mattress. “I love you, Beka.”

“And I love you, Yura. For always and eternity.”

“So weird.”

“But you love it.”

“Inexplicably so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! My first Bang experience was a blast and I hope it showed. You can find me on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter). Feel free to drop by and send me a message or other Tumblr things. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and have a great rest of your day! -SociallyAwkwardFox
> 
> Ahh it's done! Also my first experience taking part in a Bang. I'm so glad I was able to contribute to this fandom. If you want to see more of my art, you can find it on Tumblr and DeviantArt under babyblues-art, as well as sneak peeks and WIP's at my Twitter with the same username. I'll also be taking part in the Yuri On Ice Big Bang!! It was a pleasure working with you, SociallyAwkwardFox! - babyblues-art xxx
> 
> P.S. If the images aren't working for you, the site I'm hosting the images on (Deviantart) is either down or blocked for you, sorry!


End file.
